


First Meeting

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Freshly knighted Adrien is assigned to observe a 'social gathering' the senators are holding for their visiting bosses. He didn't have any plans to talk to anyone there. Ando apparently didn't get the memo.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaminoanBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminoanBat/gifts).



> For Kaminoanbat bc they love yellin' about Nautolans almost as much as I do ~~, and they deserved to know that I'm givin' Ando a boyfriend.~~
> 
> I own Ando and Adrien and I love them a lot.

It was supposed to just be a simple gathering, meet some senators, their representatives, and some the leaders of their planets that came to visit Coruscant to meet each other and form trade alliances. Adrien was there just because someone got paranoid, and asked the Jedi to send some of their own to keep an eye on the gathering, never mind the fact that there were already clone troopers there to be guards of the event.

He hadn't expected to mingle with anyone, what with him being the only Jedi that hesitated and fumbled over his own words. How he even got assigned to this mission was a mystery to him. And yet he found himself in a corner, observing everyone, as the new senator of Glee Anselm approached, a smile on the Nautolan's face.

“You must the Jedi assigned to the party.” They said, and Adrien stared up at him, a bit startled.

“Uh- uh, yeah, I, uh, yeah, I am.” He replied, “Wait- wait, party?”

“Ah, well, that's what it seems to be to me. If it looks like a fish and acts like a fish, it's a fish, is it not?” The Nautolan said, amused, and Adrien's mouth twitched up into a smile.

“Um, yeah, that's... that's true.” He nodded.

“Right. So no matter what fancy label they keep trying to put on it, I am going to call this thing as it is.” They said, still smiling.

“A party.”

“Exactly!” That smile turned to a grin, and Adrien's grew, too. “My name is Ando, may I know yours, Master Jedi?”

“Oh! Oh, um... I'm not a- I'm not a master.” Adrien said, “I, uh, I was just knighted, actually, a few days ago, um.” He felt his face burn in embarrassment as he realized he was rambling instead of giving his name. “Um, Adrien. My name is, my name is Adrien.” Ando smiled brightly at him.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Adrien! And congratulations seem to be in order, if you just became a Jedi Knight!” Ando told him, and Adrien knew he looked confused, before Ando's expression softened at him. “Ah, my apologies, my mother always did say I would come on too strong, and frighten the people I tried to talk to.”

“Huh? Nuh... No, I'm not... I'm not _frightened_.” Adrien said, “I just... I... Why me?” Ando laughed quietly at that.

“Why you? Well, how about the fact that you are the first Jedi I've met with that isn't a Nautolan?” Ando offered, “Or the fact that you're quite lovely to look at?”

Adrien _definitely_ knew his face was no longer his natural skin tone.

“I... I, um...” Well, kark, what the frack was he supposed to say to that?

“ _Ando! Get back over here!_ ” Someone called, and Ando looked annoyed, but then he smiled down at Adrien.

“It seems that I am being paged. Perhaps I'll see you around Coruscant, Adrien?” Adrien shook his head, looking upset.

“I'm, um, I'm being shipped out tomorrow morning.” He admitted, “I'm joining the- I'm joining the relief efforts on Ryloth.” Ando grabbed Adrien's hand, at that.

“Then, my friend, this is for you to have a safe journey home.” His hand was kissed, and Adrien didn't know how much more he could possibly blush.

He didn't even notice that Ando slipped a comm number into his hand until he was headed back for the Temple.

 


End file.
